KUnit go to the fun fair
by CraZyPshyChoLadY
Summary: The title says it all I think. Alex and K-Unit fluff


K-Unit go to the fun fair- An Alex Rider fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or K-Unit.

Dedicated to Jusmine

Alex Rider was an 18 yr old spy. He worked for MI6, the international British secret service. He had recently become friends with a SAS unit. K-unit to be precise, comprising of Wolf, Eagle, Snake & Fox. They had known him since he was 14 but only recently had they met up again. Alex suggested that they bond by going to the fun fair. They grudgingly agreed. Needless to say chaos ensued.

Alex and K-unit met at the entrance to one of the biggest fun fairs in the country. Wolf and Snake looked slightly nervous at the prospect of going round a field where there was more sugar and adrenaline on tap than in most sweet shops with a kid and a grown up who may as well be a kid but they said nothing. Snake had tranquillisers in his bag just in case though. As they wandered round trying to find something to do Alex spotted a haunted house. "I wonder how how tough the SAS really are" he grinned evilly as he swung round to face them. "Is that a challenge Rider" answered Eagle with an equally evil grin. "Yep" said Alex. "Don't yep me boy" growled Eagle with a mock glare. Alex and Eagle turned as one to Wolf. "Can we go?" they chorused.

By this point Fox had gone off to get some coffee and Snake was seriously considering quickly knocking them all out and dumping them on the roller-coaster. He rationalised this by thinking his brothers had done this to him when he was younger and it had never done him any harm. Just as he was about to give them all quick thumb jabs to the nerve cluster at the base of their necks Fox sidled up handing Snake a coffee as he did so. "So what are we doing?" he murmured to the Scottish soldier. Wolf turned to him with a grin and said "We're going to that haunted house Tufty"(I) pointing at the rickety looking shack on wheels behind them. "For the last time Wolf; Tufty was a squirrel not a fox!". "Whatever lets go already"whined Eagle who was already half way to the door when he realised they weren't following. They merely looked at each other and groaned inwardly. It was gonna be a long day.

Once inside the ''haunted house'' Snake actually had be restrained from killing Alex or Cub as he was known to them for dragging them round his and Eagle's idea of a fun day out. It was obvious that this house couldn't scare a three year old yet Alex & Eagle were going round dutifully shrieking at everything then collapsing into fits of giggles after seeing the surprised looks on the other patrons faces. It took supreme patience but finally they escaped into the blessed daylight. "That was so cool" enthused Eagle afterwards mainly to wind Fox up, as it was known he hated haunted houses (A.N. You didn't hear it here).

Next they decided to go to the shooting range. It was Wolf's idea. He said "What better way to bond than by shooting tin ducks". Wise words indeed. They paid the man behind the stall who for some strange reason felt the need to hide under the table when it was Wolf's go. He shouldered the air rifle with surprising seriousness, aimed, then let off a volley of pellets. Those poor little ducks never stood a chance. A quivering stall vendor handed Wolf his prize then collapsed in a dead faint. Wolf didn't see that however because he was busy getting Eagle in a headlock. Just for the fun of it. Wolf is just that kinda person. Then again so is Eagle. Go figure.

Snake had successfully released Eagle when he suggested they go on the dodgems. Snake and Fox shared as did Eagle and Alex. Wolf went on his own. Thy spent half an hour and an inordinate amount of money smashing into each other. Eagle was taking it very seriously, making Alex hang on for dear life in the process. They finally decided they were done which was just as well as the fair was almost ready to close. Okay so maybe they spent a little bit longer than half an hour on the dodgems. Closer to four hours actually. What can I say, the SAS pays well (II). Fox suggested that they get some candy floss. BIG mistake. Eagle was hyper for the entire drive home. As punishment for their crimes of suggesting the fun fair as a fun place to go and of buying candy floss respectively Alex and Fox were made to sit in the back with him. Don't worry they're getting out of the psychiatric ward in a couple of weeks. Just in time for a nice trip to the seaside. Next time on Gwin's fizzy-drink-splurge-fanfic-writing-spree.

THE END

A.N. Well what do you reckon? Please R&R. Thank you Jusmine for suggesting I drink more fizzy stuff. This is for you. By the way:

(I)Come on some of you must know about the Tufty club. Ask your parents or Google.

(II)I have no idea what a soldiers pay check is but for this story it's a lot ok. Yay! I'm glad we agree.


End file.
